


Lover Boys

by Red_Dead_Winchester (ScorpiusWolf)



Series: Arthur and Deans Love Story [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossover, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpiusWolf/pseuds/Red_Dead_Winchester
Summary: THEY’RE BOTH GAYEnter Dean: Stuck in the closet, little nerdy, a bit of an idiot with feelings but knows what he wants, some times, and he’s a cuddly bastard (don’t tell anyone though).Enter Arthur: He’s open to new things, tough around the edges, enjoys thinking about things before jumping into it, some times, and he’s also a cuddly bastard (again don’t tell anyone).Dean meets a new guy in college through their friendship group, thanks to Charlie. He isn’t very happy about it. Especially when he is too far in his own ass, he really wants to punch this new guy in the face.Arthur doesn’t know what he’s done but he ended up bumping into one of the craziest people he has ever met, the rest of the group are welcoming apart from that one guy that seems to want to punch him in the face.Arthur, Dutch, John, Sean and the rest of the characters are out of character!





	Lover Boys

Arthur was sitting at the usual table that he claimed over a week ago, it’s now his table no one else shall sit there without his permission, but he is still considered as the new kid with his very own table. (He’s very proud of his table ok.)

While sitting at his table he has a great view of people walking around outside, there were a few nerdy people having a discussion about some type of game or tv show, Arthur really wasn’t that bothered. A few of the kind people that showed him what their fists look like and enjoy pinning him to walls.

But in all honesty, Arthur was getting quite lonely as the weeks went on he was still the boy who sits on his own all day and refuses to talk to anyone. Sure he enjoys company every now and then but gotta have it in small doses, unless your texting then prepare your phone to blow up.

Arthur was sitting at his table drawing lgbtq+ flags, and yes he’s extremely Bisexual it wasn’t a such a huge shock when he came out, everyone who walked past, mostly the ones that punch him a few times a day, looked at him weird or whispered names under their breath. Arthur ignored them wanting to continue with his flags. Until there was a thud and a flash of red next to him, glancing up with a slight frown on his face.

“Uh?” Arthur stared at the red-headed girl.

“Hi, I’m Charlie!” The girl pulled out her lunch that she had brought and begun eating it enthusiastically, not that he minded right now but did have a quick look around wondering why the hell she was sitting next to him.

“You are the only other lgbt+ person in this school so I came and said hello!” The red-haired girl, Charlie, just hugs him surprising Arthur who just accepts while the girl squeals in his arms she’d soon pulled away from him to continue eating. Still trying to figure out why he was suddenly put in this situation.

With the quiet chatter around them, Arthur managed to finish up his drawing, but he sat and frowned at it like it was missing something. At this point, Charlie leaned over his shoulder to have a glance. “Holy shit you can draw!”

Charlie picked up his book to flick through, sudden panic rushed through Arthur and he snatched it back.

“How about you don’t look…. Well not right now anyway.” Arthur closes the sketchbook gently before tucking it into his bag. Putting his attention onto Charlie. “Don’t you always hang with your other friends?”

He didn’t like to admit it but he had seen her walking around with other people before, they all just mostly stared at him as he walked past, so he didn’t bother to try and make friends.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you lookin’ at us a few times but you’d never come over so I came to you.” Charlie explained simply putting the last part of her lunch into her mouth, “And Imma drag your ass over to them. So come on!” She grabbed his arm as he grabbed his bag just as quick when he was dragged away from the table, heading towards a group of people that were laying down on the grass next to a big tree.

Approaching the group was not as scary as Arthur thought it was gonna be but he did hang back a little behind Charlie.

“I made a new friend!” Charlie skipped onto the grass like a child letting go of Arthur's arm.

The guys and girls all turned their heads to stare right at Arthur who rubbed his arm awkwardly. “Really, that guy?” One of the boys stated which got him an elbow to the gut making him groan. It didn’t bother Arthur though.

“That is Balthazar, ignore him.” Charlie glared at the boy, before smiling up at Arthur.

“The dude with crazy blue eyes and dark hair is Castiel, the short guy next to him sucking a lollipop is his older brother Gabriel, Girl with blonde hair is Jo, big angry tough-looking dude is Benny, long hair giant is Sam and green-eyed who looks like a model is Dean.” Charlie pointed out everyone to Arthur who was still standing there all awkward.

“So, you gonna be hangin’ with us or goin’ back to your lonely table?” Benny was the first to speak after the really awkward silence since Charlie had shoved Arthur towards the guys leaving him on his own as she sat near two girls, one that she didn’t point out and Jo.

“Dunno might go find my idiot friends.” That got a little laugh from Benny whose attention went onto trying to annoy Balthazar, but Arthur stood near the tree getting stared at by blue eyes. “Why ya keep staring at me?”

That seemed to startle the other boy who looked away quickly eyes staring at the grass. “Cas likes to stare, it’s his thing.” Arthur just muttered an “oh” only for him to hear his name being yelled and one of his actual friends to charge right at him.

“Arthur! Gotta problem, oh hey! You’re making friends!?” Arthur let out a sigh shoving his friend, Sean, away which got a few laughs from the other boys. “Yeah, anyway might have accidentally started a fight with someone aand I’m now gonna stick around you.”

“We’ve been here for two weeks and you’ve already gotten yourself into a fight?” Arthur stared at him almost like Sean was going crazy.

“Well, yeah. You throw better punches, you knocked a guy out on the second punch last time! No one fucks with you! Oh, also party at Dutch’s house tonight gonna get fuckin fucked up!” Sean shook Arthur by the shoulders causing him to be shoved again.

“Alright, but you know you’re a dumbass right?” Arthur threw his bag on his shoulder walking away from the group he was just introduced to being followed quickly by Sean, who began talking instantly.

→ → → → → → → → → 

Benny was the first to speak again after the silence that remained after Arthur had left. “I like him, he’s like another Dean but better.” Benny looked directly at Dean as he said that.

Dean wasn’t happy there was another guy he had to get used to, especially if he was that damn attractive, but he’d suck it up for the rest of them.

“Shut up Benny, he’s more like Cas, awkward n quiet!” Gabriel chimed in getting an unhappy sound from Cas. “Actually he’s a bit of both,” Balthazar also joined in, getting glared from both unhappy boys.

“Who’s Dutch tho?” Castiel asked getting surprised looks from everyone. “What? Who is he?”

“He’s one of the most popular boys, you know cuz he’s rich and all that,” Dean explained to his confused friend. “Also if that new guy hangs out with him why is he gonna hang out with us?”

“Maybe he wants better friends. But we gonna go to that party?” Gabriel was almost bouncing in his spot, looking at all his friends. Who just shrugged, but their plans had already been decided for them because of Charlie.

→ → → → → → → → → → → → → → 

Arthur was the first at Dutch’s house, only because Dutch told him to be there before the dumb party started. So Arthur was laying out on the couch one leg up on the back as the old was on the armrest.

“Well, ain’t you relaxed my friend.” Dutch walked in with a smile on his face, dropping bags near the sofa and choosing to sit down behind Arthur's head, making it hard for Arthur to look at him.

“Only time I get to be relaxed, but enough of that why am I the only one here?” Arthur stayed in his position waiting for the answer.

“I want you to look decent, so up we gonna have a little fashion show.” Dutch picked at Arthurs clothes, but this was normal for Arthur. Dutch buying him random shit he didn’t actually need but he appreciated the kind gestures.

It took over an hour for Arthur to pick the clothes he wanted to wear tonight, it also ended up with him sitting in Dutch’s lap for a good thirty minutes until the door was opened, but it didn’t bother them. “Woo, fuckboys! Party set up is here!” Sean was the one that bothered them.

“Go on, setup then,” Dutch said from where his head was busy marking up Arthurs's neck, the boys weren’t an item but they enjoyed the fucking. They let Sean do his thing for ten minutes before Arthur got up to help after hearing a loud thud in the next room.

“The hell you doin’, boy?” Arthur walked in letting out a laugh at Sean on the floor with a bowl on his head, how that happened he didn’t know he just helped him.

After everything was set up, well almost everything, Arthur was still fiddling with the speakers as people he knew and didn’t know came through the door. John and Sean ended up coming to mess around with the speakers with him trying to get them to work, which they did after Arthur got annoyed and kicked the speaker making the house be flooded with music.

Arthur was at Dutch’s side for a while because he was told to but he quickly lost sight of him when a few other people got a hold of him. Other people meaning Charlie and her friends it startled Arthur a small bit but when he went to go over to them it was Dutch who quickly caught him, pulling him to his side.

“Where do you think you're going?” Dutch muttered.

“Uh, to my friends? I have friends other than you and that lot.” Arthur wiggled back into Dutch purposely pressing his ass to Dutch’s crotch. “Come on Dutch, no feelings remember?” That made Dutch let Arthur go but it didn’t stop him from smacking his ass when he backed away.

Rubbing the spot Dutch smacked him as he walked over to Charlie who was giggling, Jo was trying to hide a smirk, looking at the boys who had mixed expressions; Benny, Balthazar and two other boys that weren’t there at lunch looked at Arthur almost with a grossed out look on their faces, Gabriel and Sam were both looking anywhere but him. Castiel and Dean looked at him almost amazed.

“What, What I do?”

“Didn’t know you and Dutch were…. That close.” Charlie got out behind her giggling, causing Arthur to almost become embarrassed.

“We ain’t… Me and Dutch, just friends that just fuck, that’s it. He ain’t my type.” Arthur didn’t know why he was explaining himself but did it anyway, it got Charlie to stop giggling and away from him, as her attention went on a girl as well as Jo’s.

“Who is that?” Charlie was gripping onto Arthurs's arm like a monkey on a tree. “Arthur! Answer!”

“Sadie, that’s who. Don’t get on her bad side,” Arthur looked over to see if anyone of Charlie's friends could try and pry Charlie from him, but half of them had walked off it was only Dean and Cas who stood watching him, they didn’t even need to get Charlie off since Sadie ran over jumping onto Arthurs back. “For fuck sake girls, get off me!” Arthur shook his arm out of Charlie's grip as well as Sadie getting off his back.

“Touchy touchy Mr Arthur.” Sadie put an arm around Arthur glaring at the other two girls, Charlie just looked like she wanted to devour Sadie and at the same time rip Arthurs head off. “So, hanging out with these people instead of getting laid?” Arthur heard the way she spoke making him frown.

“These people are nice, so be nice back. Or you ain’t getting anything,” Arthur pushed Sadie away who turned herself away from him, eyeing up the next guy it was unfortunately Dean. “What about you?” It seemed like Dean wasn’t prepared for the question.

“No, not interested.” Dean was hiding a smirk as Sadie scowled stomping one of her feet before turning on her heel and walking away before stopping and eyeing up one of the girls before humming. “Wanna hang out away from these boys, girls?” Almost like they didn’t have to be told twice both Charlie and Jo rushed after her.

Leaving Arthur with Dean and Cas. Who was still looking at him weirdly? “Ya gonna stare or what?” Arthur walked closer to them but decided to lean against the wall. Cas followed his movement whereas Dean didn’t, he was glaring at him.

Dean kept glaring at Arthur, he didn’t know why but he just got annoyed every time he looked at him mainly because he was irritating himself for being interested in him even a little bit. Cas seemed to enjoy talking to him and getting close to the boy which didn’t help, there was also the problem that Arthur hangs around with Dutch, Dean wants to punch the guy.

After zoning out Dean shook his head looking around quickly going to move closer to who he thought was Cas, he was stopped as a hand on his back made him jump turning around to push the stranger but being a little rougher than he wanted the guy fell to the floor, after seeing who he had pushed over he quickly removed himself from the room going out the back for a little air.

Arthur held back a laugh at the whole thing Dutch had come over with one of the newer guys in their little group Micah no one else seemed to enjoy his company, not even Dutch but they tolerate him, watching Micah get pushed over onto the floor was currently Arthur's favourite part of the party. Getting a glare from Dutch made Arthur get out the room the same direction of Dean, slipping out the backdoor Arthur saw Dean crouched and leaning against a wall.

“That was entertaining….” Arthur stood next to him not really looking at him as he heard Dean move to stand. “Didn’ mean it,” Dean mumbled looking at the side of Arthur as he wasn’t looking at him.

“Eh, everyone hates him. Gotta let him hang with us tho, which is stupid.” Arthur looked over at Dean completely bypassing the wetness on his face, he probably wouldn’t want him to bring it up anyway. “Have a thing bout ya back bein’ touched, dontcha?” Arthur didn’t need a verbal answer but the look from the other gave it away.

Dean frowned walking away from Arthur who followed him, opening the door he bumped into probably one of the people he didn’t want to bump into. Dutch. Arthur stood behind him didn’t help him either.

“Winchester! Didn’t see ya there, but… You touch one of mine again you’ll regret it got it?” Dutch threatened Dean who backed away slightly bumping into Arthur who didn’t even move. It didn’t matter to Dean, but he did start to hate Arthur even more.

“Alright, Dutch. I think he’s got it. He’s a pussy anyway, cryin’ over his back being touched.” Arthur’s voice had no emotion behind it, even when Dean turned to face him there was nothing there. “Good, get him out of here then come back to me, Arthur,” Dutch ordered before he left them alone.

Once his back was turned the emotion showed back on Arthur's face. “Sorry, uh, guess ya gotta go.” Arthur looked at Dean who was glaring at him. Arthur expected for Dean to try and punch him, so he grabbed his arm pinning him to the nearest wall.

“Lucky for you Dutch won’t go near you for this but… You better watch it, Winchester,” Arthur spat pulling him off the wall giving him a hard shove through the door, towards the front past his friends who were staring with confused expressions. “Get out okay…. I’m so-…. Nevermind.” Arthur shook his head giving Dean a final shove he didn’t even turn to see his face as he kept walking away to find his friends.

Leaving Dean and his group of friends for the rest of the night.

→ → → → → → → → → → 

Arthur was keeping up his tough-guy side for a few weeks until he was alone with Micah who was downright pissing him off and getting in other peoples faces, but Arthur kept away just watching, observing Micah who was only picking on the people who made eye contact with him.

He lowered his gaze when Castiel, Charlie, Dean, Sam and Gabriel walked past, Micah instantly went to push Dean. Dean didn’t even react after he did, Charlie turned her head accidentally making eye contact with her Arthurs's head quickly lowered but didn’t stop her from walking over.

“Really, still hanging out with those assholes?” Charlie stood in front of him the four with her stood a little further back, Arthur just gave a shrug. “We’re family, aren’t we Arthur.” Micah pranced over putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“No, we’re not. No one likes you.” He answered Micah before glaring at Charlie, “I’m allowed to hang out with whoever I want, I just didn’t enjoy Dean punching me.” Arthur saw Charlie frown surprised Dean didn’t actually step up to say anything. It didn’t stop him from giving him a death stare.

The conversation ended quickly as the others walked up towards Arthur and Micah, Dutch was being followed by John, Sean, Charles, Javier and few others that kept following him around like lost sheep. But the look in Dutch’s eyes made Arthur cast his eyes down, the movement didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie who tried to reach out towards him but stopped by Dutch. “Come on, we gotta go.”

Trailing alongside Dutch, Arthur looked over his shoulder towards a worried failed friendship group. Arthur didn’t get why they seemed bothered so he shook the feels off, going back to pretend he had his shit together.

→ → → → → → 3 Months Later → → → → → → 

Dutch’s group claimed part of the grass, it was a spot where they could watch what everyone else was doing, it’s also a spot where Arthur could watch the other friends he had, who he secretly made. Apart from one, the older Winchester who seemed to be having a harder time these past few days, Arthur asked Charlie about it but she kept telling him to ask Dean himself which Arthur didn’t want to do.

So Arthur is laying on his front on the grass next to John and Charles, they’ve gotten slightly closer as they cover for Arthur when he drops out of a movie night with His lot to hang out with Charlie and her lot. Dutch has gotten a lot rougher with Arthur, not that he minds, but the possessiveness is what makes Arthur pull back.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” John asked nudging Arthurs side with his foot. Looking down at him with a curious look.

“Nothin’ just crap….” He pauses as he takes a glance towards Dutch who has a girl in his lap, “you think Dutch has changed?” he looks at John who drifts his attention to Dutch.

“Maybe, hopefully. He needs a new thing to call his own, you need to go after that.” John pointed in the direction which Arthur looks in watching Charlie cheerfully chatting away with a few people, his attention goes onto Dean who had just walked towards Charlie.

“Whatcha do to him? You know that night,” it was Charles who asked.

“I…. I just called him weak for freaking out,” Arthur replied quickly, eyes never left Dean. “You think I could fix that?”

“Well, try. But if you go after him all I’m gonna say is, good luck.” It didn’t matter who was speaking to him now, Arthur wanted to attempt to fix what he broke.

→ → → → → → →

Arthur met up with Charlie a week later they were gonna meet the others at The Roadhouse. “Prepare for death stares.” Was the only warning Charlie gave Arthur when they walked in. Looking around quickly, following Charlie where the rest of the friends were.

“You finally brought the heartbreaker!” Jo exclaimed, running up to Arthur who looked utterly confused. “Heartbreaker?” Arthur wanted an explanation but he never got one.

Sitting down for most of the night being bored, Arthur picked at the labels on the bottles getting interrupted by someone clearing their throat. One glance up he was shocked to see Dutch, who looked pissed. “Shit, uh hey.” Arthur didn’t move, looking over in the direction of his friend before looking at the bar wishing there was someone closer.

“What you doin here?” Dutch sounded calm but Arthur knew better.

“A drink? You know, drink.” Arthur waved the bottle for Dutch to see but it was snatched from his hand.

“You said you were feeling sick, but you're out here, you going behind my back again?”

Arthur was again confused, looking at Dutch who was ready to beat him up, thankfully Jo skipped to the table. “Arthur? You good?” She asked only for Arthur to flick his eyes to Dutch, she seemed to understand.

“You need to leave, like now.” Jo put a hand on her hip glaring at Dutch, who straightened up putting on a smile. “Sure, later Arthur.” Dutch spat his words like venom. As soon as he was out the door Arthur lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks for that…” Arthur whispered.

“Coulda told me you were in an abusive relationship!” Jo whispered back before Arthur could open his mouth the others came back to the table. “What happened?” that question was hanging in the air for a long while as neither Arthur or Jo wanted to answer it, so they dropped it.

Arthur was in his own world for the rest of the few hours, the others slowly returned to their homes, one by one, Arthur was waiting on Charlie since they came together but she wasn’t ready to leave yet, and that made Arthur sit at the table in awkward silence with the Winchester.

“Was it Dutch?” Dean made the other boy jump since he had moved as silently as he could next to Arthur. “Does it matter? Imma get my ass handed to me, apparently, I’m ‘his’, fuckin bullshit that’s what that is.” Arthur spat out, before losing himself up a bit. “Shit sorry, Dean.” Arthur puts his head in his hands.

Dean felt bad, he had forgiven Arthur months ago but he enjoys messing with him. Only problem Dean had was he didn’t want to get caught with a guy in front of his family, especially his father. “I’ve forgiven you, we friends now?”

“You’re a shithead you know that?” Arthur playfully hits Deans shoulder making both boys have smiles on their faces, which was rare for both of them. They fell silent again before Arthur whispered out loud “I’m afraid…”

Dean's eyes widen at what Arthur had whispered, putting an arm around the boy to hold him. “Dutch?”

“Yeah, Dutch.”

“Well, looks like you’re comin’ with me.” Dean patted him on the shoulder making Arthur look up at him. “What? Is that all it takes to get inside Dean Winchester's house?” Arthur sassed enjoying the quick blush that appeared on Deans face. “Haha, not funny. Move your ass I’m telling Charlie you’re comin’ with me.”

As Arthur walked outside he stayed near the door just so if Dutch was still hanging around then he would still be in earshot of people. He waited all five minutes before Dean appeared with his jacket hanging on his arm and leading Arthur to his car. The ride to Deans home was silent, well, silent between the two boys the car was making its own sounds. As the car was parked up Arthur grabbed hold of Deans wrist before he made a move out of the car. “Um, are you sure?” Arthur wasn’t sure if he was cool with spending a night with Dean. “Dude, come on. You’re a friend, friends stay the nights sometimes,” Dean wriggled his wrist free and hopped out from the car, being followed by Arthur.

Walking into the quiet house only sound being made by the feet of the two boys hitting wooden floor. Slipping out of their jackets and shoes they made their way up the stairs to Deans room, Arthur accidentally brushes up against Dean in order for him to fit through the small gap he made with the door, they wanted to be quiet but there was no way Arthur was gonna pass this without getting hard. They both ended up freezing at the contact. “Sorry, I- Open the door more,” Arthur whispered as Dean followed is order, opening the door so they weren’t so close.

“You take the bed, I’ll take the floor,” Dean said once inside the room as Arthur looked at the bed, it was big enough for two people. “We could share you know, I ain’t known to hump in my sleep,” Arthur supplied as he sat on the bed, his words flustered the Winchester to the point where he ended up walking into everything. “Uh- Oh um, no I-I’ll take the floor.” Arthur was having none of Deans words.

Arthur stood slowly “Dean, there is no way you’re sleeping on the floor, come on I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Dean turned to look at Arthur who was standing with his arms in a surrender type pose.

“Fine! Let's share the bed!” Dean snapped yanking off his jeans but leaving his shirt and boxers on as he got in his side of the bed. Arthur just chuckles and does the same, but he couldn’t exactly take his jeans off until he got himself in bed being looked at confused by the Winchester. “You sleep with your jeans on?” Dean yawned but shrugged when Arthur nods his head, Dean was asleep in an instant. Arthur wiggled his way out of his jeans gently placing them on the floor, he was only in his shirt for sleeping in he thought he’d keep it on just so it was less skin showing itself.

When morning came Dean ended up with a leg between Arthurs and his arm over him, basically, he was spooning him. Arthur woke up first tho, he looked at the position they were in but didn’t make a move to get himself out of it. He ended up falling back asleep. The second time the position was flipped, it was now Arthur being the big spoon and Dean being the little one.

Arthur was rudely woken by Dean wiggling around in his arms instinctively Arthur pulls him closer one hand rubbing his chest while another goes to pet his hair, sure there was probably a better way of doing this but Arthur was still half asleep, he sits up slightly to check on Dean after a few minutes and seeing his eyes shoot open Arthur just puts his hands up and gives a shrug. “You good?”

Dean only nods his head and lets out a sigh Arthur turned away from Dean hoping to get some more sleep, only to get interrupted again by the Winchester. “Dude, you slept without ya boxers on?” Dean questioned him, making Arthur turn back to him. “Why’d you think I took my jeans off the moment you were asleep?” Arthur shot back seeing Dean blink at him a few times before figuring him out. “Wow, pssh, dude enjoying going commando huh?” Dean smirked at him and winked.

“Well, I suppose it is fun but a little painful if I get hard,” Arthur yawned really wanting more sleep otherwise he’ll be more grumpy towards others. Dean just stares at him weirdly but shook his head before turning himself away as Arthur did.

Both boys ended up falling asleep again, well one did, one ended up turning to face the other.

Dean was staring at the sleeping form of Arthur, yeah sure it was creepy but he didn’t give a shit. The other boy looked so peaceful when he slept and sure he was attractive and way out of his league. But as he stared he felt his eyes slowly closing forcing him to fall into a peaceful slumber.

While both boys grew closer with each other they were also being slowly torn apart, Arthur made sure he was at Dutch's house almost everyday of the week, usually getting extremely bored and having bullshit lies being thrown his way but he kept the peace between the two, even if it did mean sex that Arthur didn’t want anymore as he was becoming to realise his attraction towards Dean who wasn’t making any moves leaving it all down to Arthur.

As Arthur rolled over panting next to him was Dutch he glances at him carefully, another problem was Dutchs temper was shortening with Arthur making him lash out at him more than usual. “We need to break whatever this is between us,” Arthur spoke into the silence feeling Dutch turn towards him.

“Fine, but you’re staying with our group.” Dutch pats the other boy on the shoulder quite roughly, making Arthur know that he’s not completely down with him. Instead of worrying he gets off the bed putting on his clothes making his exit quick.

The next day Arthur might as well just be none existent, Dutch was purposely interested in messing up someone else, which was perfectly fine for Arthur since he could walk off and do his own thing with John and Charles.

They only ended up finding Charlie’s group but they all stopped what they were doing when Arthur did show up with two other people, “they wanted to meet ya, that’s it,” Arthur muttered shoving both boys forward everyone just made friends while Arthur walked over to Castiel seeing a very unhappy yet confused Dean Winchester.

“Hey, Cas wanna help me with something.” Arthur leaned into Castiel’s personal space but Castiel thankfully knew what Arthur was planning. “Yeah sure, are we still going to hang out at your house tonight for a movie?” Arthur made eye contact with Dean as he whispered his answer to Castiel.

Dean was beyond pissed, seeing Arthur getting closer to Castiel more than he liked was stirring up his jealousy, it was clearly showing as Charlie sat next to him with a little giggle, “make a move, he’s tempting you,” Charlie leans against Dean’s shoulder making him question Arthurs behaviour more.

Deans thoughts stopped when he felt the presence of another human being next to him, looking he just saw Arthur lying next to him, “What Winchester?” Arthur questioned him making him shake his head in his direction. “Nothing, I wanted to … hang out with you…” Dean muttered seeing Arthur let a smile appear. “Well, you can tonight my place?” Dean frowned at him but agreed anyway.

It was exactly five hours later that Dean was standing outside of Arthur’s house, he was very surprised that Arthur had a pretty wealthy-looking home, no wonder he and Dutch hung around each other, knocking on the door it was Arthurs father that opened the door making Dean feel a little bit awkward but smiled it off as he was welcomed into the house. “Arthur is just having a shower but you may go to his room, take a right at the top of the stairs and four doors down.” His father said politely.

Dean just made his way up the stairs following the exact way Arthurs dad said, opening the door he was pleasantly shocked by the organised room, Dean just sat on the bed waiting for his friend. Arthur walked in his bedroom still slightly damp from his shower making Dean stare while forcing himself to not look at the very tempting water droplet that was making its way down his chest.

“So, you got a movie in mind?” Arthur's voice brought Dean from the water droplet trance as his eyes snapped to Arthur. “Not really,” Dean supplied weakly but it didn’t seem to bother his friend as he just shrugs, picking and playing a movie for them before he got himself clothed instead of sitting around with a towel.

An hour in the ‘Lord of the Rings’ movie Dean began to get restless, making Arthur pause and question his behaviour, “dude, you got ants in ya pants or what?” Dean just gave Arthur his best glare shutting him up before he got himself comfortable again almost dropping himself right on top of Arthur he caught himself and remained a couple of inches away from him.

Those inches didn’t matter as both boys were soon plastered together with Arthur resting against Dean's chest, they also had to pause twice for food and a bathroom break. “So, ever fucked two girls?” Dean was throwing questions at Arthur who was firing them back.

“No, you ever had sex with a guy?”

This made Dean tense, “uh no, I would like to,” Dean mumbled earning a snort from Arthur, “so you are a little gay, thanks for letting me know.” This made Dean shove Arthur playfully, before the smile on his face left.

“Have you ever been in a slightly abusive relationship?” Dean knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it from Arthur, “yes, I wouldn’t recommend it but they just seem so perfect when you’re with them that when they are being abusive, you just can’t see it you also think you deserve it when you don’t.” They both stayed silent next to each other.

Dean after a while lets out a sigh moving so he was the one resting his head on Arthur's chest, he made a few glances up every time Arthur was watching the screen. “Fuck it,” was Deans last thought before he sat up putting his hands either side of Arthurs face surprising the other boy before their lips connected. The kiss wasn’t Deans best but it got the message across as he put everything he had into that one short kiss.

“Wow,” Arthur whispered against Dean lips which made him huff, “yeah, wow.”

“Do it again. Then again and again,” Arthur smiles in between the kisses causing Dean to smile himself. The movie in the background was long forgotten as they focused on each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
